21 Guns: A Teenage Love Story
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Two teenagers, met eachother,and fall in love. They have some things in common. Both have bad home lives and hate their parents. But,one has no conscience about people and pain. And one just wants to be along for the crazy ride. Summary sucks, story good.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. Here's my new story. I hope you guys enjoy it. It took me 2 days to finish it. Please review!

* * *

><p>Francene Hailey Lowe has always been different. Ever since day one. She has short black hair, inverted triangle shaped face, droopy shaped lips, an ideal nose, almond shaped tourquise-blue eyes, angular shaped eyebrows and a alba skin-tone. Francene can be described as a goth or dark type of girl. Wears black from head to toe. She is always in trouble at school, she's kind of a rebellious person. Everyone at school ignored her and at home. And because of that she only cared about herself and her baby sister, Ellie. Just like Francene, Ellie was ignored, too.<p>

It was 7:00 a.m and Francene woke up to hear her mother, Margrette and her step-father, Charlie, arguing. She sighed, getting out of bed, rolling her eyes. She was use to this, by now. As the screaming got louder, she heard Ellie crying from her crib in the other room. She walked out of the room into Ellie's. When, Ellie saw Francene she stopped crying and smiled. Francene smiled back her and picked her up. She gently rocked her, and whispered to her softly.

"It's okay, Els, they're always fighting about something stupid." Francene cooed, softly to her.

"FRANCENE!" Margrette yelled, running up the stairs and into Ellie's room. Francene held Elle closer to her.

"What?" Francene asked, her mother.

"Give me, Ellie." Margrette, demanded with slurred speech. She was drunk.

"No, your drunk." Francene said, looking at her mother. She slowly backed away in a corner.

"I SAID GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER, DAMMIT!" Margrette yelled at Francene, then she slapped her to the floor. Francene still had Ellie in her hands, who was now crying again. Margrette kicked Francene over and wrestled Ellie out of Francene's arms.

"Now get ready for school." Margrette said, leaving out of the room. Francene laid there on the floor. She finally decided to get up. Francene walked into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. After, she finished that she walked into her bedroom. She went in her closet, taking some time to look through it carefully, she picked out her outfit. She picked out a satin-blood-red halter top, ripped blue jeans, and blood-red converses. Francene walked over towards the mirror and saw she had a busted lip. She grabbed a piece of tissue and placed it on the cut. She squeezed the cut, until it bled out. She looked over at the clock and saw it read 7:50, she had 10 minutes to get to the bus.

* * *

><p>Finally, arriving at school, after getting on the bus, Francene walked up the stairs of Brusker High. Everyone stopped and stared at her, but Francene could really care less. The kids at school always looked at her. She walked to her locker, grabing her books when the school's most popular girl, Tye Luther, walked up to her.<p>

"Hi, Francene!" Tye's preppy voice filled her ears. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Francene decided to ignore her, Tye was not worth the waste of breath.

"Are you deaf? I know you hear me. ANSWER ME YOU FREAK!" Tye yelled causing the whole hallway to stop and stare. Francene finished grabbing her books and closed her locker and turned to Tye.

"The reason I'm not answering you is, because your not worth breath. But, since your making a huge scene, what do you want?"

"Oh, just wanting to know, how your mom is? I heard see got coming off that pole the other night." Tye said, smiling and placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, Tye, why don't you ask your dad. He was there to break her fall, if you know what I mean." Everyone in the hallway started to laugh. Tye was very embrassed. But, it was true about her dad, he is/was sleeping with Francene's mother. Everyone know that, except Tye and her naive mother.

"Your so going to regret that, Lowe." Tye warned Francene, pointing her manicured nail in Francene's face. Tye turned away from Francene and ran away, disappearing into the crowd. Francene smirked and shook her head and headed off to class as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Francene sat in English class, waiting on her teacher, Mr.O'Hara, to arrive. While the class was sitting in their seats talking and throwing paper, Francene was drawing a picture of a flower. Francene has great art ability, she even thinks about becoming an artist some day.<p>

"Good morning class. Today, I have a suprise for you guys. We have a new student!" Mr.O'Hara exclaimed excitedly, while everyone in the room groaned. Francene wasn't really paying any attention, until all the girls gasped. She looked up and saw a really cute boy around the age of 17 or 18. He was tall, the height of 6'4, atheletic built body, tattoos, dark-brown hair, and ocean-blue eyes. Even, Francene had to admit, he was very attractive.

"Class this is our new student, Randall Orton."

"Actually, I like to be called Randy." The guy, Randy, told Mr.O'Hara. The girls in the classroom nearly passed out when they heard his voice. Francene just rolled her eyes, she was not affected by Randy's looks, voice, or present. _Just another pretty boy., _she thought.

"Well, Randy, it is then. Why, don't you go sit down behind Francene." Mr.O'Hara instructed Randy to do. He started to walked down the aisle, while all the girls in the classroom watched. Francene looked up from her drawing, and when she did Randy flashed her a cute smirk. She quietly looked back at her drawing. Francene acted like it didn't effect her, but the smirk gave her butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

P.S: Characters are on my proflie.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, which meant it was time for Francene to unwind. She looked around the whole cafeteria, every table was packed, except hers. Francene always sat alone at lunch. If you haven't noticed she isn't Ms. Social, she would rather be writing poems, drawing, or reading, all by herself. She was reading one of her thick paperback novels, which felt a very close by presence. Francene looked up to see Randy, sitting down next to her.<p>

"What do you want?" Francene asked him. He strugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I came over to be nice and keep you company, you seem lonely."

"I like being alone, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I've notice, but people will go crazy without human companions."

"I'm not like most people." Francene said, closing her book and getting up. She gathered her things, got ready to leave, until Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Your not getting off that easy."

"Excuse, me?" She asked, sitting back down.

"Don't you know when someone is trying to be nice, to you?" Randy asked Francene, who gave him a surprised look. Francene never had a person, who she just met, tallk to her like that. Have he lost his mind.

"I don't need people to be nice to me, last time I checked I'm not a charity case. Besides, I don't even know you and you don't even know me."

"But, I want to get to know you."

"Why?" She asked, defensively.

"You seem interesting. Your not like most girls."

"You, sure would know, that wouldn't you, pretty boy?" Francene asked, with alittle bit of sassiness in her husky voice.

Randy smirked at her, he was starting to like her even more than before. She wasn't his type of girl, but there was just something about her.

"I guess you can say that."

"I can tell, you look like those type of guys." Francene wasn't a dummy, she could spot guys like Randy from a mile away. Guys who act nice then turn at the snap of a finger. She's been there and done that.

"So, you think, I'm those kind of guys?"

"Yep, I sure do."

"Well, your in for a surprise."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Only, time will tell." Randy said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. Leaving a very confused Francene, sitting all alone once again.

* * *

><p>Francene arrived home, to hear yelling and choking sounds coming from the kitchen. She dropped her backpack and ran into the kitchen. When, she got there she saw Charlie on top of Margrette, choking her. Francene immediately, ran over and tried to pull Charlie off her.<p>

"CHARLIE STOP IT! GET OFF MY MOM!" Francene screamed, trying really hard to pull Charlie off of Margrette.

"NO, YOUR MOTHER NEEDS TO LEARN NOT CROSS ME!" Charlie yelled. Francene watched as her mother's face turned beet red. Francene didn't know what to do, so she decided to grab a knife.

"CHARLIE, I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THIS, GET OFF OF HER, NOW!" Francene screamed at Charlie. Charlie turned around and saw Francene holding the knife in her hands. He stopped choking Margrette and got off her. Charlie walked over towards Francene and backed her up against the wall.

"Come on, Francene, do it." He said, getting in her face. Francene tried her best to avoid eye contact. Charlie grabbed her wrist and pull them down until the knife was poking him in the chest.

"Let, go off me, Charlie." Francene demanded, but he didn't budge. She was so scared, that she felt numb. After a couple of minutes, of standing there in shock, Charlie grabbed Francene by the back of her head. He took the knife out of her hands and put it towards her throat.

"Francene, I don't want to do this." Charlie told Francene, who was looking past him at her mother. Who was now up and holding a gun. She must of got up and went into her gun box under the bed. Margrette put the gun into Charlie's back.

"CHARLIE, GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"Okay." Charlie all of a sudden, stabbed Francene in the stomach. Charlie and Margrette watched as Francene eyes rolled in the back of her head. And for Francene she saw pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, you guys. Here's the new chapter. I didn't attend to get it written up so fast, it just happened. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

><p>Francene woke up to see a bright light shined in her eyes. She looked around the room, to see Margrette and Ellie. The two both had tear stained faces. Francene realized she was in the hospital. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She cried out in pain.<p>

"Are you, okay, France?" Margrette asked, Francene, using her nickname. And for once in Francene's life, she saw concern on Margrette's face.

"Do, I look okay to you?"

"Yeah, your right dumb question. I'm so sorry, I never mean't for this to happen."

"You always say that, when Charlie does something to me or you."

"I mean it, this time. But, look on the bright side, at least he didn't hurt Ellie."

Francene looked at Margrette with the look of hatred. She can't believe Margrette, just said that.

"You never know you he might will do something to Ellie, if you keep him around." Francene said with alittle bit of anger in her voice.

"I'll get rid of Charlie, I promise." Margrette told Francene trying to sound convincing. But Francene wasn't buying it. The same ol' promises, but nothing ever changes.

"How do I know you're for real?"

"Dammit, Francene, just trust me." Margrette said, sounding really desprate to get Francene to believe her.

"Alright, I'll believe you this time."

"Okay. Francene?"

"What, mother?"

"Can, I have a hug?" Francene look at Margrette, and open her arms. Margrette put down a sleeping Ellie in the chair she was sitting in. Margrette walked into Francene's arms and hugged her. It was a long time since the two last hugged. It goes to show how they drifted apart when Charlie came into the picture. He broke up a mother and daughter's relationship, just of a blink of an eye. While they were sharing there hug the doctor came in. At the clear of his throat, Francene and Margrette pulled apart.

"Sorry, to interrupted, but I came here to give you guys a health update." Dr. Patrick, said sitting down in the other chair next to Francene's bed.

"So, how am I?" Francene asked, Dr, Patrick

"Well, your doing better than we thought. The knife didn't touch any major organs and it didn't go too deep." Dr. Patrick explained to Margrette and Francene. Who were very relieved, that everything was fine.

"When, does she get out of here?" Margrette asked the doctor.

"In 2 weeks, ."

"Please, call me, Margrette. Also, I'm not married, anymore." Margrette told, Dr. Patrick, in a flirtatious voice. _My god she's flirting with him already._, Francene thought.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Margrette." Dr. Patrick, said with a charming smile. He took one last look at Francene and Margrette, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>2 WEEKS LATER<strong>

Francene arrived at school. She was having very bad stomach pains, and to make matters worse her mom had lied to her, again. And when she got to her locker she saw Randy leaning up against her locker, holding a teddy bear and a card.

"What do you want?" Francene asked, Randy, who gave her a warm smile.

"I heard what happened, and I just wanted to give you something to cheer you up." Randy said, handing her the gifts. Francene cracked a small smile and took the bear and the card.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, how are you feeling?" Francene blushed, she never had someone ask her how she was. It was very..sweet.

"Minus, the stomach pains, I'm great."

"I'm glad to here that. What, happened?"

"Well, I came home, to find my mother's boyfriend, Charlie, choking her. I tried to stop it and I got stabbed. The end." Francene said, after she finished, she saw something different about Randy's eyes. Randy's eyes grew darker, with anger and hatred. But, it quickly vanished, it kind of creeped Francene out.

"Your mom's boyfriend needs a serious reality check." Randy said.

"Tell me about." Francene agreed. Randy was about to say something when the first bell rang.

"Looks like I gotta get going, thanks again for the gifts they're really cute. See ya, around?" Francene said, with a smile on her face. She closed her locker, and was ready to walk off until Randy said.

"You know you should really smile more."

Francene turned around and asked,"Why?"

"Because, you have a beautiful smile." Randy told her, before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it

P.S: Have a new story coming out sometime soon, with Triple H, so be out on the look out for that. Please Review!

* * *

><p>The end of the day came fast for Francene. She was very happy actually, so she can finally go home and somewhat relax. She was tooking the card and the teddy bear, home with her. Everytime, she would look at the two items, she thought about Randy. It was a sweet gesture for a guy she just met. Francene wasn't the one for guys being too friendly or too sweet, towards her. But, then again, there's just something about Randy.<p>

Francene walked over towards the tree, and sat down. She started to draw. Well, that was until Randy came and sat down next to her. She looked up at him with a smile.

"What are you waiting on?" Randy asked her, with a hint of curiosity.

"Waiting on the bus to arrive. Why?"

"I can give you a ride home?" Randy offered Francene.

"I don't want you to go out of your way..."

"I don't care. So you want a ride or what?" Randy asked, getting up and holding out his hand towards her. Francene hesitantly took his hand. Randy gently pulled her up off the ground. The duo walked to his car and Randy opened the door for her like a true gentlemen. While their were driving Randy turned to look at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What, Randy?"

"I kind of lied about taking you home."

"RANDY!" Francene yelled at him, which cause Randy to cringe.

"Sorry. Besides, I want to show you something, I've found last week."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, Francene."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one trust me."

* * *

><p>Randy and Francene drove for an 1 hour and 30 minutes, to a beautiful meadow. It had alot of flowers and butterflies. It was gorgeous! It was like something out of a fairytale movie.<p>

"Randy, it's beautiful." Francene told him in awe.

"I told you will like it." Randy said, watching Francene run out of the car and into the meadow. Randy got out of the car and followed her. Randy and Francene goofed around for a couple of minutes, until they got tired. Randy and Francene decided to rest under a tree.

"So, tell me the story." Francene said.

"What story?" Randy asked, obvoiusly confused.

"Why did you come here, to Philadelphia?"

"Well, I had to get away from my hometown, St. Louis."

"Why?"

"Because, I had a bad past, Francene."

Francene straddled Randy's legs, and said,"Now, your going to look into my eyes and tell me the truth, Randy. Why are you here? What are you running from?"

Randy sighed, and looked Francene into her eyes,"Here's the story. I was a bad kid. Getting in trouble at school and in the streets. Was even in and out of Juvie, for sometime."

"Why, Randy? Why were you so 'bad'?" Francene asked him, with a hint of sarcasim in her voice.

"Because, my father's a junkie and my mother is dead." Randy said. Francene was in shock and she felt really bad, for making him bring up his bad past. Randy doesn't look like the type of guy to have screwed up homelife. But, looks can be decieving.

"Randy, I'm so sor-" Francene was interrupted with Randy's lips on hers. At first she was taken by surprise, but didn't pull away. She loved the feel of Randy's lips. Randy pulled away and looked at a very breathless Francene.

"Wow!" Was all Francene could say. The kiss was amazing!

"Yeah, I get that alot." Randy said, trying to lighten up the mood between the two or them. Francene laughed and playfully hit him.

"Come on, Randy, I got to get home or my mom and Charlie will freakout." Francene said getting off of Randy and standing up.

Randy got up and stretched, saying,"Yeah, didn't plan on having you out this late."


End file.
